One Word: Host Club Edition
by Ziven
Summary: A series of short pieces of Host Club fanfiction, inspired by one-word prompts done in about a minute. Expect frequent updates on this one! Shounen-ai, with specific pairings listed in the first chapter.
1. Fault

Is it my fault? Kyouya says it's always my fault. Does he mean it? Is he just saying it to make me feel bad about something? I'll never know. Kyouya's always clever with his words, and I can never decipher them. He's always mysterious. Does he care or doesn't he? I can't tell. I'd like to hope that there's some room in his heart, not just for all the numbers and all of the statistics.

...There should be some room in there for me, too...

...what if there's no room for me...?

* * *

Forward to: One Word – Host Club Edition

I recently stumbled upon a website called "One Word". Every day, there is a word available from which any person utilizing the site has sixty seconds to write on. I've had a bit of a block as far as finishing "Crave" as well as some other things that I'm working on but haven't begun to post yet, and I think that doing this would be a fun activity to do. I am aware that there are a number of sites that are similar to this, and I'll be doing research into those as well.

In any case, the name of the chapter shall be the single word prompt that was given. This particular story is going to be from the Host Club! It will feature the following pairings: Kyouya/Tamaki, Hikaru/Kaoru, Honey/Mori, and maybe some bits from Haruhi. I hate this arrangement, honestly, even though I like the pairings. Why couldn't there be six of them so that I could throw them together evenly? I honestly went through at least ten minutes to come up with the above arrangement; I kept switching them around and changing my mind. I hate that one of them is going to be the odd person out, but I always write on some of the more standard pairings and I wanted to do something slightly different. I'm warning you of the pairings in advance, just in case there are some who are allergic to any of the ones listed above.

The good thing about Host Club, however, is that I don't necessarily have to write about the pairings; I can write how the characters feel for each other—and that makes it more versatile since they're all friends.

I hope that you enjoy the show of my pure, unadulterated writing…


	2. Keychain

Holding this little thing that Tamaki bought for me, I'm not sure of its importance. I know that it's worthless, financially. But I know that it's the essence of how he feels about me. I can feel it in my fingers. It makes them tingle. Why does he love me? I don't deserve it. But he does. I am unworthy. I look at Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and they all know I'm unworthy, too. I myself am worthless.

But he picked me.

* * *

I've tamped with this a bit, sorry . Other than correcting spelling errors and such, I changed the pairings again, and updated the first chapter to reflect those changes. Anyway~

I like this one. Kyouya's getting a bit deep here....


	3. Noose

The noose around my neck. I know that it's there, even if I don't feel it. It's a rope, a bond, between Kaoru and I. Sometimes it's suffocating. Sometimes I'm suffocating him, I know. There's nothing that I can do about it. We are tied together. There is nothing we can do.

...I don't want to be set loose.

* * *

I just thought about it this way: Although Hikaru and Kaoru are together because they are siblings, they are also together because they were forced to be together. Not necessarily bound together literally, but the way that people treated them caused them to find no other recourse than to internalize their interactions with people rather than actually attempt to have them. Therefore, in a way, they are forced. And as time passed, they were expected to be together. Of course, this is because of the childhood trauma that they've both suffered, but the point is that they are together for various reasons, not all of them willing.


	4. Reach

Sometimes I feel as though I cannot reach him, my Kyouya. He's there, right in front of me, but there's a thick layer of mask and I can't grasp the heart that he gave to me. Does he truly know how I feel? How much I care for him and love him and that my heart is already lodged deep inside of his pocket? Will he let me touch him? Love him? Will he?

* * *

A bit stereotypical for this couple, but it's all that I could think of when I saw this word. Kyouya is such a layered individual that sometimes, as seen in the anime, it appears impossible to get through to him. And I've always imagined that at the end of Host Club (the series) he would become even more so without Haruhi to call his own. He has certainly gained more confidence in himself--something that without the inner workings of the show we wouldn't eve know he had a lack of--but the sting of defeat, and the fact that he's an Ohtori, rather makes his reaction predictable, I think.

In any case, I'm glad that I paired him with someone after all, because writing gloomy Kyouya is no fun. It's already bad enough writing about regular Kyouya XD


	5. Room

I look at this room, and all that I can see is memories. I remember when Tamaki and Kyouya kissed for the first time in front of the fan girls. It as a proud moment for them both. I remember when Kaoru and Hikaru thought that they could fool me into thinking that they were both the same. I remember Honey and Mori's first trip to the dentist together.

I remember the love. And I will always love it here, even if I broke that vase. I got to meet them.

* * *

This is that Haruhi interference I was talking about in the intro. However, it was much more lackluster than I thought. Maybe I'm feeling a bit more nostalgic than I care to admit after writing "Pieces". In any case, this isn't very good.


End file.
